My Everything Is You
by Tammy Sakamoto
Summary: She isn't here, but I feel the way my skin moved against hers at night. How we would kiss and how right it was to have me hug her. Even when she ran off with some dude and got herself killed, I can still love and want her. Can you? GrimmjowxOC
1. Prologue: Why YUA?

**I really have nothing to say about this fanfic, other than this is a GrimmjowxOC. It's also my first Bleach AU as well, so please tell me how it turns out. **

**This may be the first really dark story of mine. **

**So anyway, please review!**

**-Tammy Sakamoto**

PROLOGUE

The anchor woman on the television screen cleared her throat, and parts her lips:

"_In the modern day Japanese music industry, there stands a rock band gifted with exceptional talent that comes only once every few generations. If the music industry was sorted out in an animal-like food chain, they would have been the kings of lions and lionesses. It was nearly impossible for anybody residing in Japan to not know who this rock group was. _

_Their charisma did not just just attract the old and young female population, but spread out to entice the young boys as well. As for the fully grown male race, if you saw the men that comprised the rock band, you'd understand why they were hated by this particular society...and why the country's divorce rate had inclined steadily for the last two years. _

_Their concerts sold in the millions, never had any of their performances been met with an empty seat in the crowd. Their fame had reached the peak where their have been incidents when tickets were sold out in merely five minutes. That record had not been challenged by anyone other than with the nine group Korean girl band, Girls' Generation."_

Thus, the anchor lady leads the reader to the setting this night. Not even ten minutes into the stadium doors opening, and the fifty-five thousand seats of the Tokyo Dome were nearly half filled. Fourteen minutes later, and the final teenagers where seated on the chairs.

Of course, that changed when the lights abruptly went out three minutes later. Every single person shoot back up on their feet, and eruptions of cheers and madness reached all four corners of Japan's largest concert stadium.

One light blinks open and shines upon the centre of the large stage. When the crowd managed to adjust their eyes to the light, and their curious orbs landed on a tall figure silhouetted by the illumination, their cheers grew to high proportions.

Another beam of light turns on, and then another, one by one garnering even more screams from the Japanese in the Tokyo Dome and at home watching the concert live. In the end, five white lights shone on the stage.

The man underneath the centre light, as well as the first to be made present to the crowd among his band, stepped forward. The movement let the fans see the all black studded vest and baggy ripped jeans outfit he wore, as well as his handsomely defined face. His shocking electric blue hair was all natural , but screamed a foreign gem.

He looked to either side of him, the two band members one either of his two closest sides moved up a step, adorning similar edgy outfits that would have sent visual kei lovers running with their tails between their legs. As the final two step forward as well, mimicking the blue haired man's actions, the crowd was greeted with two heads of raven hair, a head of silver, and a head of orange.

Slowly, the blue haired man raised his fist up, and then shot it down onto the smooth surface of stage floor. Stage lights boomed open. Exciting cries terrorized the arena as the lights blacked out once more.

The overboard right behind the five man rock band came alive for the first time that night, donning blue, red and white lights that spelled out Japan's top band of musicians' names.

YUA

Five members. Keyboard, Hisagi Shuuhei. Bass, Kurosaki Ichigo. Guitar, Ichimaru Gin. Drums and leader of the band, Jiruga Nnoitra.

Lead singer, Jaegerjaques Grimmjow.

"Heh.", the blue haired singer scanned over the wild crowd and spotted one person being carried off by the medical staff Seireitei Entertainment had hired for the all Japan tour, "I'm loving this job."

He turned to his mic and screamed into the head, throwing his arm up into the air and flashing his thumb in the signature pose of YUA.

"YOU READY TO MAKE TONIGHT OUR BITCH?"

"**UWAAA!" **

"_YUA rocked the entire nation to sleep that night, in their last concert of the tour worth 10 billion yen."_

…

…

…

The next morning the five man band ran out of their van and ushered their way through the thick crowd of paparazzi and screaming fans, signing as many of them as possible. Half an hour later after entering the twenty story TV station and being seated into their interviewing chairs, they were greeted by the sight of three women walking their way, sporting Victoria Secret and Calvin Klein merchandise.

Catching each others' eyes, the three women smiled and sat to the side of the YUA members.

"How's it going for you guys?", Gin smiled toward the red haired and busty female in the black satin romper.

Matsumoto Rangiku smiled, "We're all tired from the European trip a few hours ago. But we're pretty much fine."

"How long has it been that we've been able to sit together like this?", Shuuhei chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "One year?"

"Almost. Just almost a year has gone by so quickly.", the tall raven hair leader glanced at the female sitting beside him, sporting long green hair and an even deeper colour of a formal top.

"...Hi 'Tora.", she whispered, lifting her hand up and placing it on the older man's knee.

He reacted by flinching away and conversing with the blue haired Grimmjow on the left of his stool.

Neliel Tu looked down at the marble floor and bit her bottom lip, willing not to act too recklessly.

Ten minutes later of uncomfortable tension between the two, and the 'ON AIR' light flashed on, cuing the show's opening music and the Host of Las Nonches TV.

"Good Morning everyone!", MC Shunsui hollered out into his mic and winked at the studio audience, "Boy do we have a treat for you today! Look who's joining me here to give you a nice wake up call just after they have rocked you to a sleep filled with beautiful women!"

"We've got ALL five members of YUA here, Japan's top musicians, Shuuhei, Ichigo, Gin, Nnoitra and Grimmjow!"

"And Japan's beautiful supermodels, Neliel Tu, Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku! Now!", the brown haired adult turned to the young adults seated nineteen and twenty year old men, "We've all got a major question for you boys. Everyone wants to know everything about you. But what no one knows is why you guy's band name is YUA. Does it stand for something? And why was that you chose YUA?"

The three females squirmed in their seats and turned to face the men, dreading the question that they have all tried to avoid. Gin's grinning smile ever so slightly faltered as he turned to look at Shuuhei and Ichigo, who looked back at him worriedly.

The tallest and leader of the group, Nnoitora, palmed his face with his large hands rubbing his forehead before dragging it over his mouth. He turned too look at the blue haired Grimmjow, whose sea blue eyes glanced toward the exit sign at the far end of the studio floor.

After a signal from the director, Shunsui cleared his throat, "Boys? Is there something-"

"You wanna know why we're called YUA?", Nnoitora cut in sighing, to which everyone in the audience screamed outrageously loud.

Grimmjow rubbed his face and closed his eyes, "I guess there's really no point in keeping it a secret."

"Well?", Shunsui rested a hand on his elbow and leaned forward on his red seat, "Why YUA?"

"..."

"..."

At the silent reply he was given, the brown haired show host frowned and looked toward the three models, who were looking just as uncomfortable as the musicians.

"Ladies? You grew up with each other. Maybe you would know why they were-"

"We're called YUA...", Gin started. The host host huffed at the second time he was interrupted a second time on his own show.

"Yes, Gin-kun?"

"We're called YUA, because there once was a girl named Kawasaki Yua."

"Oh.", the brown haired man blinked. He pressed on, "Why would you say this past tense? What happened?"

"..."

"Surely, we couldn't have...", he chuckled looking frantically at all of them.

"She died.", the silver haired guitar player continued, and turned to look at the audience, "Around the time before our debut. So so years ago."

"Oh...", for the first time in a while, Shunsui's face became serious and dark, "I'm sorry if I pressed on with something like this. But...", he leaned forward again, "Who was she?"

Nnoitora looked straight at the show host, a raw feeling of affection surging toward the older man that cause Shunsui to stir in his seat.

"She was our friend. A family member, a singer, a person that we knew since we were all twerps in the dumps.", he broke out into a light goofy grin, "I don't think we would be here if it wasn't for her."

Jiruga Nnoitora never broke out into goofy grins.

"Yua was a lot of things."

"...Huh?", Shunsui blinked and looked at the blue haired nineteen year old sitting beside his band leader.

He wasn't wearing any smile on his face.

"So basically, Yua was our everything."

"We decided that our name will be YUA, in remembrance of her.

When she died."

…

…

…

I didn't die.

I was abducted and murdered.

And they all know who it was.

…

…

…

**Well, this is the prologue. Please tune in for the very first Chapter, coming in this week! **

**Please review!**

**-Tammy Sakamoto**


	2. Just Hut Up and Sing Into the Night

**Just to let you guys know, I will be pulling many things from our real world into this story. For example, Girls' Generation. That's an actual girl group that is totally big in Korea and have now spread their love into Japan.**

**Please review!**

**-Tammy Sakamoto**

ICHI BAN

Number One

_Fourteen years ago_

He is sat there, in front of the large living room window, and waited for nothing, rubbing at the dried trails of rainfall. It left residue dirt in its path, staining both sides of the glass. A good cleaning was overdue for this window.

He scoffed at his own thought, and shifted his gaze to critique the rest of the house.

'It's not like the rest of this house is in great shape anyway.', the black haired boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

And it was true. Nnoitora Jiruga lived in a ridiculously filthy two story home, dust and stains and garbage decoratively littering the molding floor and furniture.

And the beer bottles, oh goodness gracious, there was a REAL eye roller there. They were in every possible colour beer bottles could be, and ranged from the finest wines to the cheapest cans. And he was as eager to clean away at all those cans and bottles as he was thrilled to clean up the rest of the living premises.

'Could you feel the sarcasm? Yeah.'

He wasn't in any rush to clean up any of his parent's mess. But the stench of it itched at his nose, and he had pull up the collar of his shirt to cover his nostrils. Nnoitora distracted himself with the window again.

Fifteen minutes later since he began to rub at the dirty window, a second hand black car came to a halting stop in front of the tiny garage his family had the decency to keep clean. An extremely tall man in a worn out business suit and a woman in her dirty floral dress stepped out of the front seats of the tiny car, drunk out of their minds.

The man, Nnoitora's father, screamed something too sluggish to be audible in Nnoitora's ears, and immediately the backdoor of the rusty vehicle opened. The ten year old boy didn't bother looking at the tiny figure stepping out, for he was running as fast as he could to the fridge and holding as much food as his long arms could carry, and speeding up the creaky staircase.

He would not come down to the first floor for the rest of the night as the attempt to avoid his parents.

To have an elementary school son that hid from his parents due to hate and weariness proved that the parents were probably messed up. Nnoitora's parents were the embodiment of messing up and messed up. He himself was a freak of nature, being nearly five feet three at ten years old, with too odd piano teeth and long jet black hair.

Said boy moved to his bed as the front door kicked open

"Get in here quickly! You're letting all of the heat out!"

"You idiot! Ha! She's got three suitcases to carry up by her self! Her sweetie, I'll help ya up!", his mother's lazy slur pierced the house with the same intensity of his father's outburst.

The next few minutes, Nnoitora quickly hid away his newly acquired food and waited as the footsteps of heel clad shoes and soft sneakers pull luggage up to the second floor. His room promptly swung open, and his mother's greasy face came intruding into his sight.

"Nnoitra! My little baby! Well, not so little anymore are you? When did you grow up so fast?", she laughed her nasally laugh (he wanted to punch something), "Anyway, you have a new little sister! Sorry honey, she's going to have to share a room with you! Help her with the suitcases okay?"

And like so, she batted her long eyelashes at him and trotted down the stairs again, concluding her monthly mother-son time with him.

He looked dully at the still open door as a tiny figure shuffled around in the hallway. Some five minutes pasted and Nnoitora sighed and stomped toward his bedroom door.

"Would you get in here quickly?", he hissed and pulled the small worn out suitcases into his room. After quickly doing so, he looked down for the first time at his new little sister.

Her messy pigtails stuck up in the air and her bangs at messy. She only stood up to his mid thigh. Maybe. Her brown eyes looked up innocently at him.

Nnoitora lifted one eyebrow and rested against a leg, "If you want to stay in the hallway for the rest of the night, by all means do so. Have fun with the drunken duo."

He grinned evilly as the little figure ran quickly into his room, standing stiffly beside her thrown luggage.

"Good.", he sighed and made his way back to the bed, grabbing a bag of chips. He plopped comfortably on the unmade and old bed, simultaneously popping the large bag open.

…

…

…

Nnoitora glared at the tiny two feet eight figure standing from across his room, sitting atop the largest suitcase she had. The black haired girl looked around the room with her large eyes her mouth set in a downward tilt.

She looked like she was about to cry.

And for the very first time in his life, Nnoitora Jiruga felt sorry for someone other than him.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and pressed the power button on his run down stereo player. The sudden halt of heavy metal music shocked the girl, as she turned her entire head to look at him and then promptly dropped her head into her lap. She began playing with her tiny fingers.

"What is it?", he shot, and immediately regretted when he realized he sounded like a total jerk.

She showed no signs of planning to answer him as she continued to play with her fingers.

"Well?", this time, he didn't feel any regret at his harsh tone.

She shook her head no, and again, avoided his gaze.

Nnoitora heaved and scratched his head. This was a pretty stubborn kid.

Looking back at her, he realized that she was still in all her winter garments. Well it was snowing pretty heavily that evening when she got here, and this was the coldest time of the year.

'Aw shit!', Nnoitora mentally slapped himself and walked over to the girl.

And he sighed loudly as the little girl in front of him still refused to look up at him. He crouched down in front of her, and glanced at her small form.

She wore a light yellow trench like coat with wool knitted mittens hanging on the sleeves, brown rain boots that were past their time, and a dirty pink-also too old- wool hat.

And she was wearing her legs bare, a skirt horribly concealing her knees. They were red due to the harsh winds. Really red.

Nnoitra frowned and looked up at her small face, her cheeks large and quite pinchable. And red.

"Let me see.", he said, and felt her hat. It was wet. He moved to examine her coat. They were paper thin and wet from the melted snow that probably piled up on her shoulders. Next, he checked her flimsy rain boots.

"...You're not even wearing any socks.", he growled and looked over to his door, wear his parents could be heard even from the second floor.

STILL, she stayed quite and didn't mutter out any complaint that she was chilled to the bone. Just silently crying to herself.

Nnoitra blinked a few times at her and then let out a heavy sigh, and stood up. He reached down and pulled at one of her hands. They were as warm as ice.

"Come here.", he said, and commented to himself that she followed orders pretty well.

A girl that didn't complain, stayed quite, and did as she was told. He liked that.

As he lightly pulled her over to his second hand closet, he sneakily glanced down at the girl, watching as she looked up at him too. He fought a smile as she quickly looked down at the floor, hiding her blush.

Standing in front of the large wardrobe made of moldy wood, he let go of her hand and kneeled in front of her again.

He reached up and grabbed her head. The black hair girl winced and closed her eyes tightly shut, seemingly awaiting for the hit to come.

"Relax.", Nnoitora assured the small figure before him, and pulled at the wet beanie on her head, "I just don't want you getting a cold in those clothes."

After those words left his mouth, she looked at him straight in the eyes.

It would be the very first time she gave him the googly eyes.

He moved to take off her yellow jacket, and frowned when he saw that she was only a thing long sleeve sweater underneath.

"Hey.", he looked at her straight in the eye, "You shouldn't just stand over there and let yourself freeze to death, you know? And take off those boots and put them over by the door."

She quickly did what he told her to do, and as she walked quietly over to the now locked room, Nnoitora opened the wardrobe door and pulled out a black t-shirt that he no longer wore and his warmest sweater. Crouching down, he snatched the second last pair of clean socks he had.

He turned around and nearly jumped when he saw that the girl was standing only half a feet from his leg. She was standing in her ugly brown shirt and skirt.

"Umm...", he began and threw the clothes over her head, "Yeah, wear those. You should get out of all the clothes you're wearing first though."

She blinked up at him. He looked to the side and pursed his lips.

"I don't really want you going outside with those two wildly drunk. So, just...change here.", Nnoitora ran for his bed and threw his face in the pillow, "I won't look. Well, there's really no pointing in avoiding to look, because you're a kid and you have nothing that deserves to be looked at, so..."

He slapped himself and blushed at his chosen words, 'What am I? A pedophile pervert or something?'

He felt a poke at the side of his forearm, and as he turned to the side, he realized that the little girl was finished changing.

The two black haired children stared each other down, until Nnoitora grunted and gestured for her to sit on the bed, "You're probably not warm enough yet."

She blinked up at him and slowly crawled on the single sized bed that had met better days. He sighed and leaned back, turning on the miniature television sitting atop the bedside drawer.

"What?", Nnoitora snapped ten minutes later when the little girl persistently stared at him. He sat up at scratched at his left eye before shooting her a glare, "You got a problem with my eye or something?"

The tiny girl flinched and back down, poking at the lumpy pillow she sat on, "..."

"Yeah? So what? I'm blind in my left eye. That excuse of a father rammed a broken bottle into it. Left me this nice scar too.", he growled and pulled out a bag of onion rings from underneath his bed, "So what?"

"..."

A few minutes later, he boomed again and scared her half way to death. He gave a satisfied smirk and looked back at the TV screen again. Some stupid concert show was on, but Nnoitora wasn't even paying attention.

The incident with his left eye was a sore subject for him. He often pummeled the brats at school for daring to stand up to him. Teachers made a fake attempt at comforting him and giving their unwanted pity, his attitude would in the end send them running away. Even his parents wouldn't even look at him when he was bleeding a pond of blood on the floor.

Nnoitora was denied the comfort and warmth given to a child since the day he was born.

He was alone in this world.

And then suddenly, Nnoitora was pulled out of his thoughts of self pity when he felt a tiny squishy thing press against the left side of his face. He turned to find that the object offering him skin-ship was the girl's chubby cheeks.

"What?", he looked at her boring a hole into the centre of her eyes with his own beady ones, "You want something?"

He felt short fingers curling around the thick sweater on his forearm, "What? You wanna fight or something? Cause seriously kid, I'd KO you into a coma. But if you really want to, be my guest because I need a little punching bag-"

And then the most unexpected thing in the world happened to him.

She pecked the edge of the long scar that ran along the outer corner of his eye. A big fat sloppy kiss.

Moments later of pregnant silence, and then she pushed away from him to look at the blanket sprawled near the end of his bed.

"You're really cold."

Nnoitora blinked and stared incredulously at her, "Huh?"

"...I said,", she began and reached for the top edges of the thick blanket, "You're really cold."

_'She spoke.'_, he realized, for the first time in the last past hour.

"You're going to get a cold. Colds are bad. They make me all not comfy and everything.", she pulled the blanket over him, "So get warm."

It was his turn to remain silent.

It could have been hours that he spent thinking about what the kid said, because the next thing he knew, she was nearly passed out on top of him.

"Hey.", he muttered and poked her, "Go lie down and sleep."

"Okay. Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?", he turned to look at her.

"...?"

"I'm Nnoitra."

"..."

"Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Kawasaki Yua.", she squeaked out, before lightly snoring into the rest of the night.

It wasn't the greatest encounter of two adoptive siblings, but it was the first ever real talk he had in many years.

That was saying a lot.

He let her sleep that night with an empty stomach.

The next morning, he fed her some chips that were already half eaten and past the 'Best By' date.

He sat there thinking as he watched the five year old girl eat and look at the tiny TV screen. It was another one of those rock band concerts.

He was alone. And so was she. He knew that for a fact, because although his parents signed an agreement to take care of his new sister, they would never live up to their contract.

Nnoitra promised himself that he would look over her for the rest of his life.

…

…

…

Some two years later, he accidentally left Yua out of his sight.

He was dozing on the couch. Yua was in the kitchen.

Nnoitra bolted awake as the sound of breaking glass alerted him to another presence in the kitchen. '_Yua probably dropped something.', _he assumed.

He was wrong, of course. Apparently, their father had decided to return back to the moldy house to get some booze. His booming voice brought the entire two story house rattling.

"BRAT!", the older Jiruga shouted.

Nnoitora could take down any older male, even at the age of fourteen. But he wouldn't have lasted long with _him_. He inherited his father's physical body form, but the older male had years and years of experience to hone his abilities. Fourteen years was nothing in his eyes.

His voice could have sent Nnoitra running back to his room. He was just that intimidating. But Yua was in the kitchen and he wouldn't, for his life, leave her to fend for herself.

"BRAT!", he roared again. Nnoitra entered the dirty kitchen just in time to see the nearly seven feet adult push his little sister down to the floor.

The entire floor surface was littered with green and brown glass, remnants of what used to be full beer bottles.

To Nnoitora, the image of his little sister, slammed into the pile of glass, bleeding by the hands of his own father was the most terrifying thing he'd seen in his entire life. He saw her fall in slow motion, and could have stopped it if he willed,. But he couldn't move.

Yua's holler of pain brought him out of his trance.

He ran over to her, the feeling of tiny glass pieces that gouged into his skin numbed by the rush of panic.

"Yua!", he crouched down beside her. Every single moment he watched his father like a deer praying that a predator wouldn't spring at it suddenly as it went to drink.

The stared down at the teen, and sneered, "The heck are you doing here? Get out. I'll beat this little brat up for messing up my stuff."

Thoughts raced around in his head. Move or not move? Move or not move?

_'I'm going to stay here no matter what.'_

When the older Jiruga saw that he wouldn't budge from the ground, "Feh! When did you grow a backbone?"

"...She's just a kid."

"I don't _care_! She broke everything! Now move, before I give you another pack in the face to match with that blind eye of yours."

Oh, Nnoitora was sure he meant it.

_'But Yua...'_

"MOVE!"

_'Shut. UP!'_

"Fine. I'll kill you both.", he growled.

The sense of great fear nearly made him puke as his father lifted him up by his forearm. His free hand recoiled-

BRING! BRING!

Their father growled and eased his fist to find his cell phone, "What? I'm busy right now! No! The brat you brought home broke it all! I don't have many cash on me! You? Fine. I'll be there. YES! I'M LEAVING NOW!"

Snapping the flip phone shut, their father closed his eyes.

BAM!

Nnoitra gasped as the air left his lungs. The next thing he knew, Yua was squealing in pain as well.

"Jirugas' kicks hurt like a dying bitch. Remember that next time the two of you decide to piss me off.", he moved to open the backdoor attached to the kitchen, "And one more thing. I'll be back in the morning to beat you up. You can count on that."

With that said, he left, cackling to himself.

…

…

...

He sat her on the ledge of the bathroom sink and cleaned her wounds. Unwanted memories came back to him about the day he lost sight in his left eye. Livid colours of red, howls of a monster of a father, a drunken mother. The smell of beer. Bones cracking.

"Ow...", Yua whispered beside him and coughed, "Nnoitra? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Nnoitra?"

"He's coming back...to beat us up.", he shuddered, "He'll come back. I know it, Yua.", he whispered, "He'll come back. He'll kill me for sure this time. He'll kill you too. We're going to die."

"But I don't want to die..", the seven year old cried. She kept bleeding. Nnoitora took notice of the numerous cuts on her side.

"Shit, we're going to die. We're going to die if we stay here any longer..."

"..."

Nnoitora stood up, and took his little sister in his arms, "We've got to get out of here."

"Nnoitra?", she held onto his shoulders, "Nnoitra?"

"Out. Out." he breathed and looked at his sister, "I won't let him kill us. We're getting out of this hell hole."

He lifted her off the sink and bolted into their shared room. He closed the door behind him and crouched down beside her. "Yua. Go get all of our stuff. Wear on as much clothes as you can. The rest of our clothing goes into your suitcases."

"Okay!"

The two of them literally wore on all of their clothing until their looked like overstuffed chickens. The three suitcases were packed with food, clothes and medicine, to the point where it would have burst open.

There was not even one single yen bill in the house. Every thing that could have been easily liquified was gone. They would be sleeping in the streets.

"It's better than staying here to wait for death.", he assured the two of them.

…

…

...

The next day, the two parents came home, only to discover that no one was in the house. The front door was left wide open, heaving piles of snow into the living room.

…

…

…

Three weeks later and out of Hueco Mundo, Nnoitra found himself beside Yua, out of food. They were both dirty to the bones. They had lost one of the luggage they left home with. The second suitcase went missing after their second week living in a shelter. The last one had been the smallest of the three that only held the medical supplies and his clothes.

He was hungry. They were both hungry. Everyone here was.

And that was how the two siblings found themselves looking at a trash bin.

"Nnoitra?", Yua pulled at his arm, "Do we have to eat from it?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't have to eat."

The fourteen year old sighed, "You haven't eaten in days. You'll starve to death."

"But its bad for you!"

"Yua,", he crouched down beside his little sister and looked at her straight in the eye, "It's only for a while. We'll be out of here in no time. But if we want to leave, we have to eat."

Nnoitra rubbed at her dirty cheek, "It'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

That was what he loved about her.

Hand in hand, they marched over to the large rusty dumpster. Being the only one tall enough to peer inside the large garbage bin, he hesitantly crouched into the pit of junk. Ten minutes later, and he turned back to look at her empty handed. It was the same with the three other bins they found afterward.

…

…

_..._

"_Damn it!"_, Nnoitora hissed out, "These retards are pigs!"

"..."

"Don't worry Yua. We'll find food. We're not going to die."

"..."

"...Yua?", he halted and stared down at the top of her hair, "What is it?"

"...Nnoitora, they have food...!"

And the sound of those words, the fourteen year old Jiruga snapped his head to the side. Sure enough, they found another dumpster. Two kids were hunched over it, their heads deep into the pile of rubbish.

"Let's go!", Nnoitra whispered.

"Okay!"

But when they ran up to the metal bin, everything was gone.

"Shit!", he muttered to himself and shook a look at the two kids on his right, "You ate it all...!"

"Life's tough, deal with it.", one of them said.

"..."

"You snooze, you lose."

"...Hey."

"What?"

"Can my sister have some of your food?"

Both of them stopped moving and looked at each other before jumping out of the garbage bin.

The one that was talking the entire time, the short blue haired one, eyed Nnoitra up. The fourteen year old easily stood at twice their sizes.

"Why should we?" he spoke.

The raven haired teen looked to the side and pulled Yua out from behind him, "She's seven."

"So are we."

Nnoitra blinked, "What?"

"So. Are. We. Age doesn't matter in Rukongai."

"...My sister's a girl."

"And she's got a giant brother to shelter her. We don't. Go find some other place for food. Let's go Gin."

He growled as the messy blue haired boy brisked away into one of the buildings.

"You can glare at me all you want, but we're not gonna give you anything!"

…

…

…

"Nnoitra, should we go home?"

"No."

"But it's been days since we've been here..."

The teen snapped his head to the side and stared at his little sister propped up on the closed garbage bin, "I'd rather rot in the worst place in the world than ever go back there. So no, Yua."

Nnoitra stiffened as the shrill cry of a man pierced the air of the night.

"But-"

"Sh! Fuck!", he hissed and pulled the girl off the bin, "Hide!"

The sound came again, and her large eyes doubled in size, "Nn-"

"Run!", he pulled at her arms and jumped into the large alleyway. It had just enough darkness to sufficiently shadow anyone in it.

The two crouched in the floor, completely unaware that danger was too close by for comfort.

"Hyarg!"

Nnoitra jumped, snapping his head to the side and listened intently to continuous cries of help. Yua huddled beside him, shaking and turning her hair this way and that.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The feeling of something warm and wet ans slimy on the side of his face.

A growl.

And then a scream.

Nnoitra would have followed his instincts to cry out as well, if it wasn't for a smaller hand that covered his mouth.

"!"

"Shut up.", a voice whispered in his ear, "Or you'll get us all killed."

He didn't move his body, but he allowed his eyes to shift and take a side look at the same silver haired boy he'd met the other day. The narrow eyed one. Turning to the other side of him, he was greeted by a shock of blue hair that still stood out even in the shadows. Nnoitra looked over to his sister, where he found her whimpering against the blue haired boy's side.

"...", he breathed in twice before relaxing and pulling the hand off his face, "Thanks..."

"Feh. Don't thank us.", the one holding onto his sister sneered, "If you'd have screamed, we'd all be dead."

"...Why?"

"Because...", the blue haired boy looked at him hard, his eyes as bright as his hair, "The dogs will eat anything that lives."

"What-"

The black haired teen was cut off by the other child's hand squeezing his arm, he looked down at him, but his seemingly closed eyes were directed elsewhere. His other hand pointed wearily out in front of them.

"It's beginning."

Nnoitra, along with the rest of them, followed the path his finger was generally pointed to. They were greeted with the sight of an injured man in his late forties, surrounded by a pack of three large, but thin, dogs. They all barred their sharp canines toward the men, the sharp teeth emitting an uneasy glint underneath the yellow light of a nearby.

The air left his lungs when they began moving toward the bare feet greasy haired adult. Said man cowered at them, looking frantically to the left and right, but there was no way out.

Maybe it was a good thing for all four of them that the light of the lamp post shut off as all three of the canines lunged toward the man. Their imaginations could probably depict for them the scene that unraveled in the dark as cries of mercy and barks of hungry dogs sang through the night.

-TBC

**Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating this, but yeah...here's the official first Chapter of my everything is you. I'm sure you can figure out who the blue haired boy is right? Haha! **

**Anyway, some parts of this story were slow while some were really fast and confusing. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to need a beta for 'My Everything Is You'. Please contact me if you're up for it. I'm a senior in high school and there isn't even time for me to type out a decent story! Gomen!**

**And keep a lookout for an update coming your way for my Byakuya story!**

**Please review!**

**Tammy Sakamoto**


End file.
